Beat The Odds
by NittyGritty
Summary: Long distance relationships are complex and hard to maintain. Naruto refuses to give into the hype about how they never work, he was going to beat the odds. A series of short moments of having a long distance relationship. NaruSasu/SasuNaru.
1. Telling The Best Friend

**Summary**: Long distance relationships are complex and hard to maintain. Naruto refuses to give into the hype about how they never work, he was going to beat the odds. A series of short moments of having a long distance relationship. NaruSasu/SasuNaru.

**Rating: **M for future chapters and content.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

**Beat The Odds  
Chapter 1: Telling The Best Friend.**

The snow was settling down on the ground like a perfect puzzle. If only life was as easy to fit together as snow seemed to worm its way on the ground. He let his breath ghost over the pane of glass before swallowing the awkward feeling and turning around to face his friend.

"I have someone." He murmured out, cutting her tirade off about how he should get out there and date someone, anyone.

The silence was awkward and he fidgeted with the sleeve of his sweater. He felt guilty; he should have told her sooner. Much sooner.

"Oh." It slipped like a whisper from pink lips. "Who is it? Why have you never told me?"

Naruto winced at the obvious disappointment at hiding this from her. He thought the answers over in his head and he sighed.

"You don't know him and…" he hesitated and he knew Sakura would pick up on it. "It's complicated."

He knew this was a big deal. This was his first relationship and he was 19 going onto 20. Was it even a relationship? He frowned, and ran a hand through his messy hair. He knew Sakura was waiting patiently and he wished he knew how to be open about it, but how to do explain to your best friend that you've never _physically_ met your boyfriend?

He turned his eyes to meet her jade ones and decided to man up. He took a deep breath and sat on his desk chair.

"We met…online." He told, his voice small and quiet.

Sakura nodded and smiled, "a lot of people meet online nowadays," she shrugged. "You have to introduce me to her."

Naruto almost flinched at that but glanced at her with determination.

"We haven't met yet." He boldly told and smiled, "and I have a boyfriend, not a girlfriend Sakura."

"I always knew you were a little queer," she teased without hesitation, and grinned, "but…" and there was silence. Naruto knew why.

_How can you have a boyfriend if you've never met?_

He sighed and turned his chair in a circle. "I guess, it's weird to call him my boyfriend right?"

He stopped for a second to catch sight of Sakura who was shaking her head.

"I mean we haven't even met," he bit his lip while his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He felt guilty saying this about Sasuke – because they were together, even if not physically. "And I guess he really can't be my boyfriend if we-"

"Stop." Sakura frowned, "that's not it." She glanced around the room quickly as though gathering her thoughts. "Just…how do you know he is who he says he is?"

_Ah._

Naruto smiled and his heart fluttered. Did that mean she accepted his relationship for what it was?

"We've spoken on camera," once. He shrugged his shoulders. He got to know Sasuke before his looks were involved and because of that he felt strongly connected to him. They were taking it at a snail's pace and Naruto was comfortable with that and welcomed it.

Sakura seemed pleased with the answer and gave a tender smile. "Does he make you happy?"

Naruto nodded, a light smile gracing his face. "I think he does."

She nodded, "then just because he's not here doesn't make him not your boyfriend." She chuckled lightly once she heard what she had said. "That is do you know what I mean?"

Naruto mulled that over and sighed, "I do but…can he really be considered my boyfriend when I could be making him up?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "just because you haven't dated anyone doesn't make you desperate enough to create an imaginary boyfriend."

He puffed out his cheeks but the smile never left. "I guess but…is it weird to call someone your partner when you have never met?" he mused and brushed a stray strand away from his eyes. "I think it is."

"You never pegged me to be someone who wanted to be normal," she scolded lightly and Naruto gave out a breathy chuckle.

"I guess but," he bit his lip. She was taking it well, but what about the others? What if they laughed at him or undermined his relationship.

She stared at him lovingly before sighed and standing up to promptly hit him on the head.

"Ouch! What the hell Sakura!?"

"Stop it." She caught his eye and held it. "Whatever negative thought you're thinking about, stop." She saw his eyes fill with surprise and she smirked. "Everything will be fine, be proud of your relationship with him. Because it is a relationship, you are exclusive right?"

Naruto weakly nodded, a faint pink tinted his cheeks.

"Then he is your boyfriend. Nobody can take that from you," she smiled and gently rubbed the spot she had just smacked mere seconds before.

She stood there quietly watching how relief shone through bright blue eyes before wandering back to the bed and getting comfortable on it.

"Thanks," he spoke proudly out, "you're always so smart."

"Stop flirting with me, you have a man now." She waggled her eyebrows at him before grinning. "Tell me all about him! What's his name? How old is he? Where is he from? How'd you meet?"

Naruto grinned, showing his white teeth before spinning in his chair again.

"Sasuke is his name and he's two years older than me. He lives in USA, Chicago." They lived in Ontario, Canada. Although far away they were not too far. He grinned and paused a little embarrassed at the next question. "Online game…" he quietly told the world.

"Kinky," she grinned and smirked. "Does he have siblings? Is he hot? What does he look like?"

Her reply made a smile slip onto his face and he had no plans of removing. He could not believe her attitude towards it all. She was understanding and his eyes shone with pride for having such an amazing woman as a friend.

It took until 11 in the night before Sakura was satisfied with her answers and went home.


	2. Saying I Love You

******Disclaimer**: Naruto does not belong to me.

I changed the summary due to not liking it haha. I also appreciate the feedback to my only reviewer! I went back and did what you suggested so thank you! I don't have a beta so I do welcome all suggestions and errors that you guys may spot.

* * *

**Beat The Odds  
Chapter 2: Saying I Love You**

His cell phone never felt so heavy as it did today. He stared at the message and sighed, before twirling the phone carelessly in his hand.

Maybe instead of texting it to Sasuke he should have called. Would that make it more impactful? He wasn't even sure where Sasuke was right now- possibly in class. It was early afternoon, it made sense that he would be too pre-occupied to respond instantly to his message.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks and swallowed down his anxiety. What was done was done; he can't undo a text message. He wasn't sure if he wanted to even undo it, but maybe he should have done it with more thought and class instead of a quick decision without really weighing what he affect would be.

_I love you_.

He had finally said-well texted- it to Sasuke. It was seven months into their relationship and he had finally said the words that he felt.

A part of him felt ridiculous. He never even met Sasuke yet, and yet it was possible to feel such a strong connection to him?He almost felt kind of silly loving someone he didn't physically know, and that kind of scared him too. If Sasuke wanted to end their relationship the simplicity of leaving was clawing at the back of his mind. He could just vanish and Naruto would never know what happened or why.

The small sound of a duck quacking drew his attention back to the small black phone in his hand. He saw the sender's name and it brought a smile to his face. He quickly swiped his finger across the screen to reveal the reply to his revelation.

_Hn._

That was all it said. Naruto frowned. Here he was pouring his heart out, his emotions to his boyfriend and he got that simple one word reply. He sighed and turned his phone off and placed it his iPhone dock. His mind stormed and he squished down the disappointment and hurt that filled his chest. Maybe Sasuke was just not that into him?

He closed his eyes and tried to conceal how much pain he was in. It was amazing and terryfing that he was this crippled from a single word.

* * *

Naruto shivered, pulling his coat closer to his body. It would be this cold when he had to use the washroom and the closet building was across a long stretch of parking lot. He picked up his pace and mentally cheered as he reached the heavy metal doors blocking him off from the east side of Konoha campus.

He opened the door and ignored the sound of his phone alerting him of a new text message as he turned the corner to the bathrooms. He practically ran through the doors and to the urinals. He heard his phone sound again, reminding him of his message. He quickly finished his business and made his way towards the automatic sinks, rinsed his hands, and took the device out of his coat.

_Going out with the boys tonight._

Naruto smiled and quickly replied.

_Be safe, hands to yourself! Love you. _

Just as he was about to pocket his phone the phone sounded again in his hand.

_Always. Love you too._

He froze and reread the message. It was still there. Without thought, screw long distance charges, he pressed his finger over the contact list and pulled up Sasuke's information. He brought the phone to his ear and could hear his heart hammering in his chest.

"This is new." A slightly amused voice answered from the other end. His voice was always so sensual and Naruto always craved to hear more of it.

"I like to be different."

"Hn."

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. God he just wanted to hear Sasuke say those words to him, with that deep comforting voice of his. He wanted to hear the truth in it. He was desperate for it.

"Say it." He commanded. He needed to hear Sasuke say the words and let them wash over him. The proof that he was loved by the man that he loved.

It had agonized him for weeks when Sasuke never respond back with those words. It physically hurt to think that this man who he loved so dearly did not feel the same way and a part of him hated Sasuke for it- for making him feel so dead and heartbroken. Slowly, through the muddled pain Naruto realized that Sasuke not saying it was much sweeter because when he would hear those precious words, he knew that Sasuke would mean every single one of them and was not just saying it as an automatic reply. The norm was when someone says they love you, you reply with it back as to not make the person feel bad, even if you don't feel that way. Sasuke would mean it and Naruto found himself excited for that day and it seemed to be today.

"I'm not saying it." It was clipped and slightly embarrassed and Naruto couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry?" Naruto sing-singed and batted his eyes at himself in the mirror in the bathroom.

"Still not happening."

Naruto let the silence wash over him for a few minutes, before he took a calming breath. Now that he thought about it, he never said those words out loud to Sasuke and suddenly he felt like a high school kid at prom not knowing what to do.

He opened his mouth, and shut it quickly. He frowned, not liking how hard it was to do considering he felt like he was in love with Sasuke. He was, wasn't he? Then why was it so hard? He took a deep breath and studied himself int he mirror mentally cheering himself on.

"I love you." He whispered but knew Sasuke had heard him from the intake of breath that it drew from the other. Naruto smiled. He felt like a pressure was off his chest for saying the words.

"I love you too," the other murmured, so low that Naruto almost didn't catch it. He smiled softly and felt his heartbeat quicken and he felt drunk off the words.

"Why is my voice echoing?" Sasuke curiously questioned.

Naruto hummed quietly, "Oh I'm in the washroom." He shrugged out and before he could open his mouth to say anything else Sasuke had hung up on him.

Naruto chuckled and pulled the phone away from his ear and pocketed it in his coat. He turned to regard himself in the mirror and the smile would not leave his face. He was loved by Sasuke and he felt complete in that moment.

* * *

Chapters will be posted not too far apart in time, mostly because of the fact they are short and simple to write.


	3. Sexting

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does to belong to me

This idea was completely and absolutely belonging to **eskimo-cones! **I am sad to admit, I did not highly consider this topic. I hope I did it justice! I also finally have a list of what I want to include in this story. It may fluctuate, but I have roughly 25 chapters planned for this small series.

* * *

**Beat The Odds  
Chapter 3: Sexting**

A shower was sounding more and more like heaven in Naruto's mind. Just having the steam and heat relaxing his sore muscles. As tempting as the shower was, laying on bed not moving for the rest of his life was definitely more appealing. The gym was always a sirens call, the tune of being in shape at the price of complete and utter soreness. Regret always followed the gym, but he knew he would be back there later that week.

Grumbling under his breath Naruto flopped down on his bed and groaned into his pillows. He was never moving ever again.

The sound of a duck quacking interrupted his praise to his bed. He grumbled as he glared at the offending phone that was laying peacefully on his desk...which was on the other side of the room.

The temptation to ignore the phone was high, and he briefly thought it would be worth it to ignore. However, a nagging voice (much to his charging sounded like Sakura) told him to go and check it. He reminded himself to change all text tones to be different for everyone so he knew who was texting and he would not care to ignore some of them, especially if he was having one on one with his bed.

Naruto slowly dragged his butt off his bed, lazily moving across the room, and picked up his phone.

'Just Kiba', Naruto grumbled and took his phone with him before slumping on his bed again. He buried his head in his pillows before he heard his phone go off again. He lazily turned his head and brought the phone into his vision.

_How was your day?_

It was simple and Naruto grinned at it. It was always nice to hear from Sasuke.

_Long, gym beat my ass to the ground._

_Hn._

Naruto almost chuckled at that reply. He had gotten used to that, sound, and had even had the pleasure to hear Sasuke say it over Skype.

_I think I'm going to marry my bed. Its always been there for me._

Naruto rolled onto his back and sighed as he felt his muscles protest at the movement but instantly relax.

_You're in bed?_

_Mhmm_

He felt a bit bad, making his bed all gross with his sweat but...he wasn't moving.

_Naked?_

Naruto almost choked.

_Why would I be naked? _

It was the early evening, who just hung out on their bed naked?

_Thought I'd ask. _

Naruto shrugged and briefly wondered if he should reply before he decided against it. It only took 5 minutes of silence before his phone started again and he glanced back at Sasuke's message.

_What are you wearing?_

Naruto looked down at his clothing.

_Black sweats, grey t-shirt._

_Sexy. What about your boxers?_

Oddly, Sasuke was talkative.

_Orange, why?_

_Picturing you._

Naruto suddenly felt naked. He blushed and glanced down at his clothing, and wondered briefly why he felt so uncomfortable with Sasuke picturing him in bed in sweats. He swallowed thickly and tried to ignore the sudden increase in his heart rate.

He wondered about Sasuke...

_What are you wearing?_

_Nothing._

Naruto almost choked and his face heated up. He was extremely thankful his roommate went back home this weekend. Naruto closed his eyes, picturing Sasuke. He could just picture, his silky raven hair flattened against a memory foam pillow. his dark eyes unfocused and filled with lust, lust for Naruto. His toned pale body just displayed openly on his silk sheets.

His dick started to harden with the thought and he hoped he wasn't drooling.

He kept his phone in his hand and frowned. What does he say to that? He searched his mind for anything besides the words "wish I was there", because it seemed too dismissive, he wanted to know more. He didn't have to think much further when suddenly he saw the new message from Sasuke.

_I wish you were here squirming under me_

Naruto groaned, wishing the exact same thing. He suddenly was aware of a real problem he was having, his dick was at full attention. He ran his hand over the bulge and felt the heat build up and he just really wished he could be with Sasuke. The things they could do together...

He bit his lip and growled.

_Thanks asshole. Now I gotta take a cold shower._

He stood up and was tempted to relieve the problem in his room but made a disgusted face. He would be very pissed off if his roommate jerked off in their room whenever Naruto wasn't around (if he did, or didn't, he wouldn't know). So because it would bother him, he would respect their shared space and not masturbate in the room.

_Huh? Why a shower?_

Naruto growled, was he being serious?

_Because bastard, I'm hard. _

_I am too which is why I wish you were here, riding my cock. _

And Naruto growled and tossed his phone on his bed. This teasing was going to be the death of him. Plus he didn't really know what to reply to that with. He peeled off his shirt and quickly slipped off his pants and boxers exposing his himself to the cool air. It felt nice.

Naruto quickly, and desperately, walked to the washroom and turned the shower to cold. He did not wait long before going under the cold spray, slightly flinching at how cold it was. Slowly he took his mind away from Sasuke, and onto actually cleaning himself up. He had just gone to the gym, he was still gross.

Within a few minutes he was no longer hard, and the sweat washed away. He smiled to himself, turning the water off and grabbing his towel off the shared rack. He wrapped it around his waist and took another towel and ran it through his mop of a head.

He waltzed back into the room, dropping the towel and opening his closet. He pulled out a pair of loose sweat pants and a band t-shirt and slinked onto his bed retrieving his phone.

3 new messages. He unlocked his phone and quickly read through them.

_Can you imagine my dick in you? You'd be begging for it. _

_You seriously left to take a cold shower?_

_Idiot. _

Naruto tapped his phone lightly before decided to respond.

_Yes, I took a shower. What did you expect me to do asshole? I was a rock!_

It was an instant reply.

_I was hoping you would __jerk off with me. _

Naruto blushed and felt his stomach flutter lightly.

_I don't jerk off in my room. It's shared. _

_Could have used the washroom.  
Isn't your roommate gone this weekend? _

Right...he had told Sasuke that. He chuckled nervously, the idea of the bathroom was appealing..._  
_

_Yeah, he left to go home for the weekend. _

Naruto breathed a long breath in and released it. Well this was now awkward, and he did not know how to remedy the situation. He wracked his mind and came up with nothing.

_You owe me _

Naruto almost laughed at the mental image of Sasuke making some kind of face.

_Yes oh great one. I will make it up to you. _

_You need more practice at sexting.  
_

_Good thing I have someone to practice with! _

_Hn. _

Naruto smiled and let the conversation drop. He glanced at the time and knew his boyfriend was heading off to his last class of the day-an evening class. Naruto turned his attention to an assignment that he had been neglecting.

* * *

I am not the greatest at sexting either...so I hope this was believable haha. I am very much like Naruto when it comes to this aspect of life.


	4. Shopping For A Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does to belong to me

* * *

**Beat The Odds  
Chapter 4: Shopping For A Boyfriend**

Naruto could not believe how hard it was to shop for a guy. When buying a girl a gift, there was always a fail safe way to ensure the girl would like it. Bring a girl with you. It was just that simple. Now shopping for a guy, who also happened to be your boyfriend, completely different story.

He had brought his best _guy _friend and one girl friend to assist in purchasing a birthday gift. They had been at the mall for 2 hours and had made no progress - except for deciding what to eat for lunch. That was quickly decided in minutes.

"I don't understand what's wrong with buying him a game," Kiba murmured out.

"Because he can buy himself a damn game."

Silence followed and Naruto sighed.

"I can't just buy him anything either Kiba," Naruto told hotly and stole a fry, "It has to mean something. A game...really doesn't mean jack shit."

"You should like a chick."

"What are-"

"What are you implying Kiba?" a sinister voice question and Naruto took a quick glance to Sakura. Her green eyes were glaring daggers into the brunette and Naruto _almost_ felt bad for him.

Kiba replied with a simple eye roll and a crunch of his french fries.

"I mean, he sounds like a girl." Kiba told again, grinning. He coughed lightly into his hand, "_It has to mean something~"_ he parroted back in a pathetic attempt at sound like a high strung woman.

"What's wrong with him wanting it to mean something?" Sakura questioned, "just because Naruto cares about what others think-"

"Woah I do n-"

"Does not mean that he is feminine!" she huffed, "it's cute that he wants Sasuke to like it."

Naruto sputtered, "cute? Just because I want to get him something nice Kiba does not mean I am a girl."

"It's not that you want to get him something nice, Naru. It's how you're being the worlds pickiest prick about it!" he huffed and frowned when he ran out of fries.

"Nothing wrong with him wanting to get the perfect gift for his boyfriend." Sakura countered.

"Guys are simple to shop for though!" he proclaimed and glanced at Naruto, "just buy him a game and he'll be thrilled!"

Naruto frowned, he knew what game Sasuke wanted but...damnit he wanted to get something more personal! Something that he would remember...

Kiba's eyes softened at seeing the silently conflicted face of his best friend. Sakura had stayed unusually quiet.

"Look, I'm trying to be helpful Naru," he told, swinging his arm around his friend's hunched shoulders. "I just don't know how to help you." He told truthfully and grinned. "Let's go over again, what we're not getting him?"

Sakura smiled at the turnaround and leaned her hand on her hands.

"No jewellery."

Naruto nodded, it was not something you mailed to your boyfriend- plus what guy really wanted a beautiful ruby necklace?

"No stuffed animals."

"No clothes."

Sakura disagreed strongly with that one, because she was sure they could find something really suitable for the boy if Naruto wasn't so picky and forced them to put i on their list for the sole reason of 'I don't know what kind of style he would like and I am not spending a lot of money on clothes he may actually hate.'

It made sense, but she was sure they could find something Sauske would like.

"No electronics."

"No food."

There was silence. Sakura searched her mind for anything that would be gift worthy and did not fall under those categories and fell up short.

Naruto groaned and banged his head lightly on the table.

Kiba frowned and Sakura could see the cogs working overtime to come up with something.

Naruto turned his head and tried to think about something that would fit with his standards.

He could buy Sasuke a mug, with a witty saying on it, but it was...so superficial. Like he just thought about it at the last second and bam he got a mug. He could also always get the man something from things engraved, there was a nice pen set there and he would always write Sasuke's name on it, but did Naruto really want to get him a pen?

He could get him a scarf...winter would be approaching in a few months and they were on sale. But a scarf? Really? Plus didn't that qualify as clothing?

He huffed and glanced at Kiba who also seemed to be deep in thought. He always loved his friends. although they fussed a lot and whined they were always there when he needed them.

And then, just like that, staring at Kiba he had the perfect gift.

He shot up and a smile lit up his face.

"Kiba...I think I love you."

Two sets of eyes turned to him, none of them seemed shocked, more curiosity.

"You think? Dude, you should KNOW you love me," he grinned, "but why the sudden possessive declaration, plus what would Sasuke think?"

Naruto grinned devilishly, "you're wearing the perfect gift that I could give Sasuke."

Now this time Kiba looked slightly confused and he looked at his clothes. He was wearing a loose fitting t-shirt (red) and a pair of brown cargo pants.

"Isn't clothing off the list?" Plus, Kiba was sure Sasuke would not like anything he was wearing.

"It's not clothing," Naruto murmured.

"Oh," Sakura smiled and watched as Kiba seemed completely lost as to what was happening.

"Care to tell me what it is then?"

"Around your neck," Sakura murmured and watched as Kiba turned his brown eyes towards what was sitting peacefully on his chest. A pair of dog tags.

"Doesn't this qualify as jewellery?" he asked honestly, touching the metal with his fingers and turning his eyes back to Naruto.

Naruto merely shrugged, "it's manly jewellery though."

Sakura huffed and glanced between the two to see two identical grins spreading across their faces. Honestly, boys. Without coordination they all stood up, taking a plastic tray with them and delivering it to the tray drop off where a lady was cleaning them off and piling them together.

Naruto smiled, it was such a great idea and not expensive. He could write Sasuke's name on one and leave the other one blank. He wasn't sappy enough to add his own name or their anniversary date to them, but he thought just having Sasuke's name on them would be a good gift.

He wished he could see the reaction the gift would give Sasuke and slowed his walk down, causing both Kiba and Sakura to slow down as well. Well he had the gift idea down, but...

"Now what card do I get him?"

Two groans could be heard as they walked away from Naruto, who could not stop smiling.


	5. We Met at School?

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me**

Would you guys find it helpful if I added dates or a timeline to show how much time has passed between the chapters? This one takes place around Naruto's birthday.

I would also like to apologize. I haven't replied to many reviews yet. I do read them all! I do plan on replying to each and every one of them.

* * *

**Beat The Odds**  
**Chapter 5: We Met at...School?**

Talking to your parents - well guardian, about having a partner was much harder than Naruto thought. He had planned to keep Sasuke a personal secret, well besides letting his friends know. He was hoping his guardian would never know. Mostly because Kakashi was always saying weird stuff, like 'just because there is a goalie doesn't mean you can't score.' The man was all sorts of weird, because who tells their adopted kid to go out and become a home wrecker?

It was casual how Sasuke was brought up as he was munching on some chips. He was sitting on the couch, channel surfing when the man had sat down and just blurted out, "who is Sasuke?"

And that's when Naruto almost choked on a chip and his mind fizzled out and died.

"A friend." Naruto quickly replied, not ready to explain a boyfriend...who doesn't live here nor has he physically met.

"Really?" his eye curved up and a smirk was obvious behind his mask. Yes, his adopted dad wore a mask. Why - that was left better unasked.

"Yes..." Naruto eyed him. Technically boyfriend had the word friend in it.

"Do all of your friends send you birthday gifts from the USA?"

Naruto eyes widened and narrowed.

"You opened my mail?"

"No."

Naruto eyed him critically. He didn't think his Kakashi would open his mail...but then silence was tense until he pulled out a small parcel. Blue eyes scrutinized the package as it was placed on his lap.

"Open it."

The eagerness in that voice made him chuckle. Kakashi may be 40 years and over, but had a childish side that rivalled Naruto's.

So he did just that. He slowly opened the brown box, seeing the address written on it and Sasuke's return address. Explains how Kakashi knew about his name and USA residence. After removing some filling paper he got down to the gift and the small card.

The card was simple, had a little hand drawn fox with the words Happy birthday arched across the fox. Inside was a simple 'have a good day' and Sasuke's signature. Sasuke wasn't the mushy romance guy, but he did small things that were more romantic than words could describe. Like the card itself - Naruto loved that he drew for him. It was special and it made him feel special. It was a few days late, but that was the post office for you.

Kakashi watched him place the card down, and stared at the orange fox probably trying to figure out what was written inside. Naruto knew he did not believe the 'friend' thing. Too bad.

Inside the box was just a piece of paper. Naruto slowly pulled it out his eyes scanning over it before his jaw almost hit the ground. He paid no mind to the fact that Kakashi was now reading the piece of paper in his hands, with a brow of confusion.

"Just a friend, huh?" the man murmured, turning grey eyes to his son. "Since when do friends give gifts like that?" he gestured to the paper, and crossed his arms.

There was a no bullshit sound to the question and Naruto tore his eyes away from the paper, but glanced back at it. It still had the e-ticket to Chicago on it. Maybe it was fake?

Sasuke wasn't the one to toy with this.

Without thought he pulled out his phone, ignoring his guardians' question and holding up his index finger. He just needed a minute to process and find the truth? Was this a joke?

He pulled Sasuke's text history up with ease and quickly typed out a short 'is this ticket a joke?'

He pocketed the phone and turned his eyes to Kakashi who was still waiting.

"He's a friend...who is sort of a boyfriend?"

Yeah might as well rip the bandaid off. He wasn't ashamed of the relationship but...how do you explain this to your parent? Kakashi had raised him since he was six...this was new. He never had a boyfriend - or girlfriend - before. He was a late bloomer, twenty isn't that old to have your first partner dammit!

"How come you never told me?"

Guilt, massive guilt. Maybe because he barely told anyone...? He sighed.

"It's complicated?"

He oozed confidence. So much that he wanted to high tail it and leave this conversation far far behind.

"What do you mean?"

"He lives in the US."

"How'd did you meet then?"

Well damn. He couldn't say 'online game' and chuckle it off.

No, that would result in a grounding and permanent loss of phone use. He had the online safety talk too many times to throw that not only did he meet Sasuke in an online game, but he also was apparently -maybe - going to meet said guy in Chicago? His heart beat and he sincerely wished this was not some sick joke.

"School."

It was possible, and reasonable. Exchange students come and go, and they live abroad. Naruto mentally patted his back, it would be near impossible to prove this wrong.

"Really?" Kakashi smiled, "how?"

"He was lost," and then Naruto mentally cursed for becoming a walking cliche.

"That didn't really answer the question."

Naruto groaned and proceeded to tell Kakashi exactly how he met Sasuke. It was utter shit, but he didn't know that. As far as Kakashi knew, Sasuke was lost looking for a lecture hall and Naruto was headed that way anyway and since he was an exchange student they had lots to talk about on the short walk. They exchanged emails and kept in touch. It transformed to attraction and a relationship soon afterward.

Naruto knew he was going to hell, but he had no problems with it since he just saved his own ass from his guardian.

* * *

Sasuke stared calmly at his older brother. The man had a sinister smile on his face.

"So I heard you on the phone the other day." Lie 1. "And I heard you were going to Chicago for a week and a day?"

No point in replying so those were not really questions and Sasuke was not about to set himself up for a trap.

"Does this have anything to do with that not a boyfriend friend Naruto?"

Sasuke just stared at his brother which just made him smile and raise an eye brow.

"You know it's interesting that your going on the same week I will be in the city as well!" Lie 2.

"Hn."

"I would love to meet your not a boyfriend friend since he'll be in the city as well. He's from Canada right? I bet we could find a lot to talk about."

Sasuke felt his head start to throb and it didn't help that his phone decided to make a sound notifying him of a new text message. It would have to wait.

"Itachi." He was glad that came out less murderous than his emotions right now. "You're not meeting him."

"Why?" he innocently questioned, "he's just a friend right?" Sasuke could almost see the twinkle of a challenge in those eyes.

"If he's not?"

And there was the victory in those eyes. Sasuke pretended not to care or notice.

"Then I wouldn't dream of bothering you guys." He told and nodded his head, "although if I do bump into you guys purely by accident, that is out of my control."

It was at that point that Sasuke walked away and decided to check his phone.

* * *

Kakashi had abandoned the third degree interrogation when Naruto received a reply from Sasuke.

'Not a joke.'

* * *

**AN: **Thanks everyone for the reviews, favs and alerts! It really makes me smile to see people reading this story. Thank you guys, you make it worth writing.


End file.
